


He Had Been Here Before

by WhyDidntYouLetMeSaveYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDidntYouLetMeSaveYou/pseuds/WhyDidntYouLetMeSaveYou
Summary: This had happened before and Remus couldn't believe it. One-Shot





	He Had Been Here Before

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in a long time. Hope you enjoy it.

He had been here before. He had been in this situation before. This was different though. He was, this time, witness to the murder. He had seen the life leave the man’s eyes. Remus did not get to see that last time.

_Remus only heard the grim summary of what happened. His imagination would haunt him, playing out the worst possible scenarios._

He raced forward, his arms latching around a lunging Harry. He had to stop him. He could not lose Harry too.

_Remus raced forward, his arms latching around a lunging Sirius. He had to stop him. He could not lose Sirius too._

Remus fought will all his strength, managing to keep Harry from running to the veil. Harry’s screams pierced his memory.

_Remus fought will all his strength, managing to keep Sirius from running, running to Merlin knows where. Sirius’ screams pierced his memory._

“Harry, stop!” Remus yelled over Harry’s own screaming. “He’s gone.”

_“Sirius, stop!” Remus yelled over Sirius’ own wailing. “They’re gone.”_

“No, he’s just behind the veil. He’s there.” Harry argued

_“No, I don’t believe it. They are at home.” Sirius argued._

“Harry, Sirius is gone.” Remus whispered with a sad tone.

_“Sirius, James and Lily are gone.” Remus whispered with a sad tone._

Harry continued to fight against Remus.

_Sirius continued to fight against Remus._

“Harry, stop!”

_“Sirius, stop!”_

“I’m going to kill that bitch!” Harry roared, ripping himself from Remus’ hold.

_“I’m going to kill that son of a bitch!” Sirius roared, ripping himself from Remus’ hold._

Remus called after Harry, but there was nothing to be done. Harry would not listen.

_Remus called after Sirius, but there was nothing to be done. Sirius would not listen._

Remus sank to his knees, unable to move from grief. One of his best friends was dead. The boy who he was supposed to keep safe was either going to get his revenge or die as well.

_Remus sank to his knees, unable to move from grief. One of his best friends was dead. The man who had kept Remus safe was either going to get his revenge or die as well._

“I’m sorry, Sirius.”

_“I’m sorry, James.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please comment.


End file.
